Guardian Angels...INJUSTICE!!
by Moi -D
Summary: Put-put-golf......BLOW IT UP! Er...Let the G-boys golf first and THEN blow it up!! >:D And get some angels to save them too.


  
Moi ô¿ô: Here we go! I'm NOT in this fic, so-  
  
Audience: YAY!!!!!  
  
Moi ô¿ô: -_-;; That'll make it easier for me to write it. So hold on and make sure you oiled the turny things inside your mouse, cuz you won't be able to leave until you finish this fic! *pulls the Red Fic-Start lever*  
  
Guardian Angels....INJUSTICE!!  
  
By Moi ô¿ô  
  
Disclaimer: If I own Gundam Wing, then you're vice president of it. Well, I don't so you're not. Mmm-kay? Excuse me also if the gals are a tad OOC, but keep in mind that they are suffering from a sudden bout of insanity.  
  
Pacifism can be a boring thing indeed. Ack! I sound like Dorothy! Oh..anyways...In the midst of this boringness, one small group of people stand out from the crowd. The Gundam pilots! Not because they're pilots.......mainly because they're driving to a Put-Put Golf course, and it's Duo who's doing the driving.  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!! Look out!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *swerves* Woo-hoo!! That was a close one!   
  
Quatre: I think I'm gonna be sick......  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Heero: *sleeps deeply, and dreams*  
  
^~^~^Heero's Dream Sequence^~^~^  
Heero: *is in the car with Duo and everyone else*  
  
Wufei: Injusticeinjusticeinjusticeinjusticeinjusticeinjusticeinjustice. *pokes Duo*  
  
Duo: ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ *whips the steering wheel back and forth*  
  
Quatre: *really scary manic laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: *repeatedly squeezes a red clown's nose that's attatched to his face* Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk!  
  
Heero gives everyone his patented "Yuy Death Glare," and everything incinerates.  
^~^~^ End Heero's Dream Sequence^~^~^  
  
The car suddenly comes to a halt, and Heero is thrown onto the floor, where a few moldy french fries lay.  
  
Heero: *gets out and dusts himslef off* Hn....  
  
..........Somewhere in Heaven...........  
Big Shot Angel: Now! You five have been chosen to be guardians to these people *holds up a group photo of the G-boys* because of your execptional angel skills. Any questions?   
  
Billy: Which one do I get?  
  
Big Shot Angel: You get this one. *points to Duo* Drew, you get this one. *points to   
Heero* Lynn, you get this one. *points to Quatre* Martha, you get this one. *points to Wufei* And Nate, you get this one. *points to Trowa* Unfortunately, we haven't developed a way to get fully into the Earth world, so, you will only be able to stick an arm or a leg out onto Earth. I still expect you all to be able to protect these people from impending doom......now GO!!  
  
The angels fly in different directions.  
  
Back on Earth..........  
  
Stricken with a sudden and deadly (for other people) bout of insanity; Dorothy, Relena, Sally Po, Cathrine and Hilde hide behind wall, while the G-boys walk into the club/ball rental area.  
  
Dorothy: Ha! Now's our chance to sneak up behind them!  
  
Hilde: Gimmie that gun, Sally!  
  
Sally: No! Not yet! We have to wait to kill them!  
  
Cathrine: HAHAHAAA!!  
  
Relena: A shooting's way too good for my Heero!  
  
Dorothy: *walks inside and up to Quatre* QUATRE-SAMA!! *squeezes him*  
  
Quatre: AGGHGHHH!!! Dorothy! Get off me!!!! *runs onto the course*  
  
Sally: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!  
  
Wufei: AHH!! Its the weak onna! *follows Quatre*  
  
Relena: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero!!!  
  
Heero: *glares at Relena* Omeo o korosu. *walks onto the course*  
  
Cathrine: *juggles knives threateningly in front of Trowa*  
  
Trowa: .............. *gets the hint, and walks away*  
  
Hilde: You shall DIE Maxwell!  
  
Duo: Oh YEAH!?  
  
Heero: Duo!  
  
Duo: Coming Hee-Chan. ^_^ *walks away*  
  
Hilde realizes that everyone has left her, for the secret base beneath the lake in the middle of the course.  
  
Inside the secret base..............  
  
Relena: Wow, Dorothy this is amazing! How does it work? Heheheheh. *rubbs her hands together*  
  
Dorothy: If they get any single stroke over par, then WOOSH!!! *makes exploding hand motions* The hole explodes, sending fire and bullets everywhere!!!! Those fools' clubs send us signals telling us how many times they've hit on each hole!  
  
All The Gals: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!  
  
::Ping::  
  
Hilde: My coffee's done!  
  
Back above ground..........  
  
Everybody has gotten a hole-in-one on the first hole, except for Duo, who overshot his ball twice.  
  
Duo: Ok....I can do this... *swings, and misses by an inch* Noooooooooo!  
  
A hand appears out of no where, and puts Duo's ball in the hole.  
  
Everyone: *blink* O_o  
  
Wufei: Injustice! That was interference!  
  
Quatre: Actually, there's nothing in the rule book that disallows mysterious apendages aiding the players.  
  
Duo: There's a Put-Put Golf rule book?  
  
Heero: *leaves without everyone for the next hole*  
  
Everyone else follows Heero.  
  
Heero: *gets a hole-in-one*   
  
Wufei: ......*mumbles*...Perfect soldier....*mumbles*  
  
Everyone shoots, except for Quatre.  
  
Quatre: *is on his last stroke* I can make this hole in par.....*swings and misses*  
  
A hand appears with a golf club, and puts the ball in the hole.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!  
  
Quatre: Yesss! Par! *looks at the floating hand, and walks up to it* Your holding the club wrong....*situates the club the right way* There you go. Thats the way you hold it.  
  
Lynn's hand pats Quatre on the head.  
  
Quatre: ^_^  
  
In the angel world......  
  
Lynn: Mine's so kawaii!!  
  
Billy: Mine's perpetually hyper.  
  
Drew: Mine's rude....I'm afraid of him.  
  
Nate: Mine must be a monk. He NEVER talks!! I'll make him talk if its the last thing I do.  
  
Martha: I wana kill mine.  
  
Drew: But we can't!  
  
Martha: Not directly anyways.  
  
Lynn: *whispers to Drew* She almost flunked Guardian Angel school because of something like this.  
  
Back at the underground base...  
  
Cathrine: *sleeps on the couch*  
  
Dorothy: Quatre's been giving that stupid hand golfing lessons for the past half-hour!  
  
Hilde: I'm gonna go put them out of their misery! *presses a random button*  
  
Dorothy: Hilde, NO!  
  
Outside..........  
  
Wufei: Thank Nataku, we can move on!  
  
Everyone gets in the hole except for Trowa.  
  
Quatre: Go Trowa! You can do it!!  
  
Trowa: ..........*overshoots the ball*  
  
A lion's paw appears and kicks the ball into he hole.  
  
Trowa: ............  
  
The paw comes towards Trowa, who starts to pet it. Agitated, the paw dissappears.  
  
Wufei: AHHHHH!! This is not right!! In-  
  
The ground begins to shake.  
  
Duo: Nooooo!! *chases his ball, which heads toward the lake*  
  
Wufei: I'll get it for you, Maxwell. *chases the ball*  
  
Quatre: Watch out Wufei!!  
  
Heero: Bad idea.  
  
Wufei trips, and falls into the lake.  
  
Wufei: AGGHH!! *gargles*  
  
A woman's hand coms down from the sky, and lifs Wufei out of the water.  
  
Wufei: AHHH!! Its an onna hand!! Get it off!! *hits the hand with his club and gets dropped onto the green*  
  
Duo: Wow. This is cool! None of us can get over par!!  
  
Heero: It looks that way.  
  
Wufei: Hmmm thats interesting!  
  
At the next hole.................  
  
Heero: It's a par 1? *gets a hole in one*  
  
Duo: Man. What a dinky hole. *gets a hole in one*  
  
Quatre: Yay! A break! *gets a hole in one*  
  
Trowa: Not bad..... *gets a hole in one*  
  
Wufei: I love it. *swings*  
  
The foot of Wufei's guardian angel appears and blocks the hole.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!! That baka onna just ruined my perfect game!!!!  
  
Back in the secret base........  
  
Dorothy: The y should get pelted my fire and bullets any time now.....  
  
Hilde: HAHAHAHAA!  
  
Cathrine: About time.  
  
Sally: Its taking too long!  
  
Relena: *gets on the loud speaker* Heeeeeero!!  
  
Outside...........  
  
Heero: Huh?  
  
Relena (On the speaker): You shall all die now!! HAHAHAA!  
  
Quatre: Relena?  
  
Wufei: Ack! Its Peacecrap!  
  
Duo: AHHH!! *runs in circles*  
  
Trowa: .......... *angry face*  
  
Everything starts imploding.  
  
Hilde (On the speaker): Dorothy!!! Why did you just implode!?  
  
Sally (On the speaker): Lets get out of here!! We're in the middle of a nuclear meltdown!!  
  
Outside, nearly everything has dissappeared in an explosion.  
  
Duo: Me first!!!!! *squeezes through the exit*  
  
Heero: Hn...*walks out after Duo*  
  
Wufei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs away, and doesn't stop until he hits the building across the street*  
  
Trowa: *lets Quatre go first*  
  
Quatre: Thank you, Trowa! *whispers something to Trowa, who's nose bleeds*  
  
Trowa: Heh....*follows Quatre to the car*  
  
Suddenly.......Hilde walks out of the now decimated course!!!  
  
Hilde: I will get you next time Maxwell!!  
  
Duo: Oh yeah!?  
  
Relena: *attached to Hilde's butt* YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Across the street......  
  
Wufei: Uggghh.........Why do the injustices always follow me?   
  
A flock of pigeons fly opver Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Injustice........  
  
Pigeon: Squak! *poops*  
  
Wufei: *crys as he gets pooped on again and again and again*  
  
In the car.....  
  
Duo: Let me drive Hee-chan!!  
  
Heero: I drive, or you sleep on the couch!  
  
Duo: *pouts*  
  
Quatre: Should we pick up Wufei?  
  
Trowa: Sure. Nothing is wrong with a threesome.  
  
Everybody but Trowa reaches for a box of tissues, while blood leaks down their face.  
  
The End ô¿ô!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
